Wise Beauty
by Manda8910
Summary: GRIMMJOWxOC possible ULQUIORRAxOC Satomi is Ulquirra's younger sister and daughter of the rich company owner of Ciffer inc. What happens when her brother is paired with a certain blue haired punk for a school project? And now that blue haired boy is coming over frequently. AU Rated T for Grimmjow being Grimmjow. Rating may change. R
1. Chapter 1

**Yea, Yea I know, I know. I should be updating one of my other two ongoing stories but I wanted to do this so badly. I might just put this chapter up for now as a teaser until i get One finished. I'll continue to write this one on my laptop I just wont post until I cant bare it anymore. Or... if you guys want another chapter review and let me know how you guys like it. Because, despite how awesome I am, I sadly cannot read your minds. :( it sucks, I know but I cant. So... thats why there is a review button :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Bleach or its hot ass characters. I do own Satomi though :D *Satomi : I'm my own person, thank you very much. * Shut up, Satomi! *Satomi : WAHH! (Crying noises) * **

**heh, Ive been up all night and it's 3:40 am... anyways...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'll make sure you scream for everyone else to hear," the husky, lust filled voice whispered into the black haired female's ear. This caused a shiver to run up the previously said female's spine.

"Please," a soft whimper escaped her lips as she felt his body weight on top of her, the bulge in his pants obvious as it pressed against her. His large hands holding down her petite frame as she closed her eyes waiting for-

STOP! Waitwaitwaitwait. I should probably explain to you how it came to this, huh? Yea... uh... lets do that first.

Well, I guess it all started out when Ulquiorra brought home a friend from school to do a project...

(/-3-)/

"Hey, Onii-chan," a petite girl greeted at the doorway as her older brother of one year walked in. "How was school? What would you like for dinner?" She asked in her usual carefree way, a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello. Soup and sandwiches would be fine," the black haired teen replied in his emotionless tone as he slipped his shoes off and removed his white jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack. He then looked out the door with an almost annoyed look on his face. "Would you please come in so we can start this thing?" he asked still looking out the door.

"Um, Onii-chan?" The girl raised an eyebrow curiously wondering who her brother could possibly be talking to. He never brought anyone home. A smile then spread across the girls face as a thought entered her mind. Did her brother finally bring a girl home? Oh, how exciting. Although she wished her brother wouldn't talk so to a girl, she silently anticipated the guests entrance.

"We have a school project," her brother explained as rolled his eyes slightly and started towards the kitchen. "Tell them I'll be in the kitchen," he instructed before disappearing around the corner, entering the kitchen.

The girl nodded as she continued to wait in anticipation. She smiled widely as she saw a shadow on the curtain by the door and she almost squealed with joy as she realized the guest was about to be revealed. She bowed respectively as she greeted them, "Hello, I am glad you could come to our home. My brother, Ulquiorra, is in the kitchen."

"Hn," a grunt came from in front of her along with the noise of shoes being lightly kicked off and then the sound of socks shuffling across the hard wood floor that went throughout most of the first floor of the large house.

This made the girl look up from her bow with a confused look. What she saw made her face fall with disappointment. She saw the back of a male with strangely coloured blue hair who wore a white jacket much like her brothers long with white jeans with a chain hanging from them. A punk? Her brother was paired with some punk kid for his school project?

"Satomi, can you come in here?" the girl heard her brother call for her from the kitchen. She then smiled and entered the kitchen happily, immediately going to her brothers side. "He's going to be coming over for quite a while so I believe you should introduce yourself properly," Ulquiorra explained, gesturing to the blue haired male.

From this angle, Satomi realized he had blue tattoos under his eyes which immediately made her think of the pain that was brought to the boy when getting them. She also noticed that he wasn't that bad of a looker although she knew she couldn't possibly be with him. He was obviously just some delinquent and Satomi did not want to be caught up with such a boy.

"Hello, my name is Satomi Ciffer. It is a pleasure to meet you," the black haired girl smiled politely at the male as she bowed respectively. She then straightened her back and offered her hand, remembering he was most likely an American like everyone else here. Satomi and her brother had only been there in America for 2 years. They were the foreigners from Japan in the large house on the end of 21st given to them by their parents who owned a large company in the states.

"Hn," the boy grunted keeping his hands in his pockets. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he introduced, a wicked grin spreading across his face as his eyes traveled up and down the younger woman who stood in front of him.

Ulquiorra pulled his sister back slightly not liking the look on the fellow teenager's face. Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow's past with woman and he did not like the idea of him even giving his 16 year old sister a handshake. This only caused the blue haired rebel's grin to widen. The pale boy pushed his sister behind him and took a step forward. "We're going to start our project, Satomi. Please inform us when dinner is ready," The green eyed male informed his younger sister as he gestured Grimmjow towards his study so they could begin.

"O-Okay," Satomi smiled as she pushed a piece of straight, black hair behind her ear and watched as the boys walked off with her matching green orbs. Interesting, was her only thought. Grimmjow was definitely interesting. She then shook her head before beginning to make the dinner her brother had requested.

(/-3-)/

"What's the stupid project even on?" Grimmjow asked as he entered the shorter male's study and found a chair, sitting in it casually.

"Stay away from her," was all Ulquiorra said as he closed the door behind him and sat at his desk. He opened the laptop that was already sitting there and quickly logged into his account.

"Huh? Sorry, I don't think I understand what you mean," Grimmjow smirked at the pale male as he cracked his neck. He looked around the large room and noticed there were many picture frames hanging on the walls which held certificates and pictures of a male which he did not recognize. He dismissed it and decided it must have been Ulquiorra's father.

"You know exactly what I mean," the black haired teen said emotionlessly as he started typing something on the laptop. "I don't want Satomi to be another one of 'your girls'. I don't want to see her heartbroken and especially not because of you. Do not make any kind of relationship with her; not even a friendship will be made. Speak to her only when necessary and do not make physical contact with her at any time."

"Woah, Ciffer, aren't you going a little over board? You didn't even let me shake her hand earlier," Grimmjow complained even though he knew he wasn't going to shake her hand anyway. "Besides, one of 'my girls'? What's that supposed to mean?" He smirked.

"I am not and you know. She will not be one of your sluts that you bed with and then leave before they wake up. She will not be destroyed because of your selfishness." Ulquiorra finished what he was doing and closed the tab he was in. "Now, as for the project."

Grimmjow sighed and closed his eyes as he listened to Ulquiorra repeat what their teacher had although Grimmjow wouldn't know that since he had fallen asleep in class. He hadn't even realized he was paired with the foreigner until after school when Ulquiorra had caught up to him offering to start the project early. Apparently, it was some project that would last all year so the blue haired punk would be spending quite a bit of time at the Ciffer residence.

* * *

**Okay so whadda ya think? Like I said before... not a mind reader D': so click that review button and leave any comments or suggestions. **

**Thank ya's**

**~Manda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That fucking awesome privilege belongs to mister Tite Kubo (? i think that's how you spell it). However I do own the oh-so-innocent Satomi so no stealing **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Onii-chan?" a soft voice sounded from the other-side of the wooden door after a knock. After a certain pale skinned boy grunted in response, the door slowly creaked open. A smiling face than popped into the room, long, black hair piled into a messy bun. Her cat like, green eyes looked around silently before stepping into the room with now confused expression. "Where did Grimmjow-kun - AYEEII!"

Grimmjow ran his hands up the females sides with a wide grin plastered on his face. The grin only widened when he heard her shriek and noticed Ulquiorra's head snap up immediately "An apron suits you well, woman," he smirked eying her green and white striped apron that was tied around her body tightly.

"Grimmjow, I shall warn you once. Get your filthy hands off of my sister," Ulquiorra commanded sternly as he stood up and took a threatening step towards the other male. Grimmjow only grinned at this before taking his hands away.

"Fine, you win," Grimmjow sighed, grin still present on the punks face. "I won't touch your things." He returned to his previous seat and ran a hand through his blue hair. "What did you want, anyway, woman?" He asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically as his eyes once again found themselves traveling up and down the woman, taking in each curve of the young girl.

"Satomi, what was it that you wanted?" Ulquiorra asked, ignoring Grimmjow completely. He closed his laptop knowing the probable answer his younger sister would give.

"Oh, um, dinner is ready whenever you boys want to eat," she explained, smile returning to her face. She patted her short dress and flattened out the wrinkles that were made from the previous event before tucking a fallen piece of black hair behind her ear.

"Very well then," Ulquiorra stood from the desk and began to make his way towards the door. "Grimmjow, unless you want to continue the project you have yet to put effort into, you may come join us in the dinning room." Ulquiorra nodded to the punk before gesturing for his sister to exit and then soon follow after her.

As they entered the dinning room, they were met with a large dinning table that held two serving trays with a variety of different sandwich selections. Along with the serving trays, were 3 pots that held different soup types. At three seats were a bowl, a plate, a glass and utensils that would be of use for the dinner made that evening.

"The woman goes full out," Grimmjow's mumbled voice came from the door way behind the pale Ciffer siblings.

Satomi blushed slightly and began wringing her hands nervously. "Oh, um, this? This is nothing," she muttered, looking down at her feet that rubbed up against each other. "This is how I regularly set up for dinner."

Ulquiorra noticed his sister's actions and narrowed his eyes looking at Grimmjow dangerously. He knew his sister was simply flattered from the indirect compliment but it still bothered him slightly. He looked back to the dinning table and took his seat at the end of the table. It felt very empty and lonely with so few people and such large space but neither sibling had ever said anything about it. Satomi took the seat to the right of her brother as Grimmjow took the seat to the males left.

"Itadakimasu," Ulquiorra said respectfully. They sat in chairs and at a table like westerners but still had their Japanese customs when it came to eating, especially since Satomi went through the trouble of making what her brother requested for dinner; not to mention every other meal eaten in the Ciffer house. The pale boy then looked towards Grimmjow expectantly.

Grimmjow already had his spoon in his mouth, eating the soup hungrily. He noticed the green eyes glaring at him along with the second pair that looked at him patiently. "What?" He asked looking at them oddly and not even realizing what Ulquiorra had said.

Ulquiorra sighed and decided to let Satomi explain their foreign customs. "Grimmjow-kun, in Japan, before we begin eating we say 'itadakimasu'," she explained looking at him with a faltering smile. "It means 'I gratefully receive' in English. It's-"

"It's like a prayer. It would be able to relate to how Americans give thanks around the holiday Thanks Giving," Ulquiorra interrupted, even though it wasn't really like Thanks Giving but thought that was the best way to get through Grimmjow's thick skull.

Grimmjow grunted and muttered, "Itadakimasu," before once again stuffing spoonfuls of soup into his mouth and occasionally taking bites of his sandwich. He looked up at the two every now and then making sure he wasn't doing anything wrong but not really caring either way. They ate quietly and neatly while the punk slurped up the remaining of his soup. This made Ulquiorra close his eyes in annoyance and sigh heavily while Satomi simply suppressed a giggle.

"Would you like more, Grimmjow-kun?" Satomi asked with her usual sweet smile. Although the previously named male had groped her recently, she wanted to at least try to be nice to him; make him feel comfortable in their home.

"Hn," He grunted as he stood up and reached across the table to ladle some good-looking soup into his bowl. Satomi's eye twitched slightly at the rude gestured but held her ground. She bit her bottom lip to keep any unnecessary words from slipping out. Ulquiorra kept his eyes closed as he neatly sipped his soup; how, even Satomi didn't know. He seemed to do that whenever he was annoyed or had simply had a rough day, all the while never messing up.

As dinner came to an end and everyone was finished their soup(s) and sandwich(s), -plural in Grimmjow's case- Ulquiorra finally opened his eyes and he stood. "Gochiso-sama deshita," he stated simply, nodding at his sister before looking at Grimmjow.

Once again Grimmjow was not paying attention and Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, about to say something but Satomi beat him to it. "Grimmjow-kun?" Satomi's sweet voice came from the seat across from the previously named punk. "At the end of a meal in Japan we say, 'Gochiso-sama deshita. It means-"

"It thanks the cook for the wonderful meal they had worked long and hard on for the receivers of the meal," Once again Ulquiorra had interrupted his sister. Although she did not show it, Satomi did feel a bit hurt whenever her brother would interrupt her, but she would then reassure herself that it was fine as long as it was Onii-chan.

"Hn, Gochi-sama deshita, than," The blue haired male grumbled as he stood up, placing his hands in his white jean's pockets. Satomi smiled as she looked between Grimmjow and her brother. They were somewhat alike -in her eyes at least. They both wore the white jacket all jocks owned; there were tiny differences for each sports jacket but mostly the same. They also had the same expression on at the moment; it was actually kind of scary. They were just standing there, glaring at each other although, Satomi couldn't really tell if it was a glare or another emotion that she could not identify.

She shrugged and let a small giggle escape her lips which earned both males attention. "What's so funny?" Ulquiorra asked looking at her oddly while Grimmjow did the same.

She giggled again before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "It's nothing, Onii-chan. It's just... you both seem very much alike," She smiled at her brother whose jaw suddenly clenched and mouth turned into a stern straight line. She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head curiously at the expression. "Onii-chan? Did I say something wrong? Onii-chan?"

Grimmjow stood with a large grin on his face befor sighing loudly. "I should leave now," he explained as he watched the two. Satomi turned to him and nodded with a smile before leading him to the front door.

"I'm glad you could have come over, Grimmjow-kun. We hope to see you soon," This made the blue haired male laugh. As if her brother would want to see him. He didn't want anything to do with the pale bastard. Now his sister was another story; a hot one at that.

Grimmjow smirked as he stood ready to leave. "Yea, hope to see you, too. Maybe next time you'll have less clothing on," he grinned widely before walking past her and smacking her ass. He then walked down the deck steps casually, throwing his school bag over his shoulder. "See ya soon, woman!" he called over his shoulder with a wide grin.

"Satomi, what was that yelp?" Ulquiorra asked as he came towards the front door where his sister still stood. Her back was facing him and she had her hands to her mouth from what the pale boy could tell. "Satomi?"

Satomi turned around suddenly, face red with embarrassment before dashing past her brother. "I forgot about the laundry! Sorry Onii-chan!" She called before turning sharply and opening a door which held their washer and drier.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow as he looked after his sister questionably. He then shrugged and placed his hands back in his black jeans pockets before walking up the swirled staircase to his room.

* * *

**Hey, guys. So i couldn't wait any longer so here it is! CHAPTER 2! **

**I don't really have anything to say besides... I will either be updating rapidly or not for a while. My depression is acting up again so depending on which way that pushes me will determine how fast i update.**

**so... you guys know the drill... FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! (Canadian, eh?) and last but not least... and quite frankly most important if you want more... wait for it...wait...here it comes...REVIEW!**

**Thank ya's**

**~Manda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Satomi! Satomi! Satomi!" a female voice repeated as said female sat right in front of her eating her lunch which consisted of a garden salad along with a juice box. Despite the fact that Satomi belonged to a family of large status and money, she still packed and brought her own lunches to school as did her brother every now and then.

"Yes, what is it, Carmon?" She asked with a polite smile per usual. The taller girl who sat in front of Satomi, Carmon, had been repeatedly trying to get her friends attention all day but had failed terribly until now; lunch break.

"Is it true that Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez from Hueco Mundo High school was seen coming into your house on the Tuesday and Thursday of last week?" She asked quite loudly as she leaned over the cafeteria table, anxiously waiting for an answer. Her blue-grey eyes stared into Satomi's cat-like green ones as the green eyes silently asked her to sit back down.

"Yes, he's-"

"Oh, wow! Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez at my best friends house," Carmon interrupted dreamily. She held her hands to her chest as she looked up obviously overcome with her own fantasies of the hot punk.

"He's coming over regularly now for a school project him and my brother need to complete. It sounded like a fairly complicated project from what my brother said the other night when I asked about it," Satomi explained before taking a neat bite of her salad.

"So that means he'll be coming over regularly?" Carmon suddenly asked as she one again leaned over the table, her face in Satomi's. Satomi nodded considering she just said that. "For a long time? Like the rest of the year?" She asked still looking straight at Satomi eagerly.

Satomi nodded an set her fork down and began packing up her lunch bag once again. "I believe so. Onii-chan didn't give a specific due date but he explained that Jaeggerjaquez-kun would be coming over weekly for most of the year."

"Satomi," Satomi's other friend with dark skin spoke up. "Do you need to always talk like that? The -kun and Onii-chan confuses us sometimes," the brunette explained politely. They would have this conversation occasionally but Satomi always forgot. This was an American school and she had yet to get used to the way they spoke. She still called some students by their last name which earned many strange stares. She also called the teachers Sensie by accident several times but most teachers understood and would simply remind her later on instead of embarrassing her further in class.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Mickey," She mumbled as she leaned down to grab her lunch kit and placed her container in it before standing. "I'm going to my locker to put this away," she lifted her bag, "and to get books for next class," she explained which earned the two friends to stand and hook their arms with her. They began skipping down the hall before breaking out in laughter and continuing on to there lockers, walking normally without conjoined arms.

(/-3-)/

"Kocchi e oide yo warui you ni wa shinai kara, kimi no aji o sakoshi shiritai no," a female voice was heard singing along with a male voice which fans of vocaloid would know as Len. Satomi had vocaloid blaring out of her laptop speakers as she sang along gracefully and washed the dishes. The playlist had gone to sadistic vampire which Satomi knew by heart; then again she knew most of the vocaloid songs by heart. The music was blaring so loud she almost didn't hear her brother call out from the front door. She wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for a particular guest he had.

"The hell is this shit?" Grimmjows stern voice came from the kitchen doorway. Satomi whipped around, blush evident on her face. She quickly scurried over to her laptop and fumbled slightly before pressing the pause button.

"Uh... um..." Satomi fumbled for words as she stared at the blue haired teen wide eyed.

"That was vocaloid. Popular music in Japan as well as here in America among many Otakus," Ulquirro explained emotionless as ever although Satomi took it as he was annoyed with her. She looked down and shuffled her feet together.

"Sorry, Onii-chan. I lost track of time," She apologized and bowed slightly to her brother before looking back up with her usually warm smile. "How was school? What would you like me to prepare for dinner tonight?" She began her ritual that she repeated each night when Ulquirro came home. He usually only answered the second question considering she didn't give him time for the first one along with the fact that nothing much happened with him.

"Hey, woman, can i make a request?" Grimmjow interrupted gruffly as he stood in front of her with his hand in his jean pockets. Today he wore a blue t-shirt below his school jacket with black jeans. Satomi looked at him surprised before smiling once more and nodding. "Something with fish; salmon maybe. I hate sushi so none of that," he explained strictly. Ulqiorra was going to say something about how rude the blue haired punk was being but wasn't able to.

"Oh, sure," Satomi complied to Grimmjow's requests. "Onii-chan, is that alright with you?" she asked turning to her brother. He nodded and grunted with his eyes closed. He then turned to go to his study calling Grimmjow on the way.

"Come now, Grimmjow. We need to get to work, " Ulqiorra called coldly. Grimmjow growled under his breath slightly.

"It's a fucking Friday. Why should I do homework that's due at the fucking end of the year?" Grimmjow asked turning toward he hall but not moving to follow Ulquiorra.

"If you did not plan on doing the work, why come to my home just to speak vulgar language and order my younger sister around?" Ulquiorra questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Well... I didn't fucking realize until now when faced with actually having to do something on a Friday."

Satomi tried not to giggle at how stupid he sounded but knew if she laughed she'd be wearing some sort of cast for a couple weeks. She also knew that Grimmjow would probably be out of school -if he cared for his health- for a week because he'd be stuck in a hospital bed; Ulquiorra's the protective type especially for his sister.

"What do you have in mind we do instead?" Ulquiorra asked with a glare and a quirk of his brow. A grin spread across the blue haired teen's face and Satomi's stomach dropped instantly. This isn't going to be good.

* * *

**Ok so i am back with another chapter. I'm sorry to anybody who is reading One. I need to figure out how i will continue. I know some things i want to put into it, i just dont want to rush it. Anyways i will try to have another chapter for one of my stories up by the end of the weekend. I saw Bruno Mars in concert last night for my birthday and it was awesome! i screamed my head off and danced like crazy 8) then i went shopping today and finally got some new jeans. ive been dependent on one pair and some shorts for the past month and a half. **

**I'm sorry if i fucked up on the vocaloid part. I don't really listen to it and those are the lyrics i found so sorry if they are incorrect. If it bothers anyone or if you just want to help and correct me feel free to do so in a review. so ya do that with any other mistakes as well. **

**Anyways... FAVOURITE! ... FOLLOW! ... and most important if you want another chapter REVIEW! **

**Thank ya's**

**~Manda**


End file.
